Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic the hedgehog was a a title character and the protagonist of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(series) Sonic the Hedgehog series] released by Sega, as well as in numerous spin-off comics, cartoons, and a feature film. The first game was released on June 23, 1991, to provide Sega with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario (see 1991 in video gaming).[3][4] Since then, Sonic has become one of the world's best-known video game characters, with his series having sold more than 80 million copies.After his "death" in 1997 another sonic took his place, made by sega, with a truckload of animal shit and steroids.then sonic generations came. this involved sega forcing sonic to be happy and "play" with SHIT WITH PISS ON IT.And elephant shit on top of more shit with more shit to come .Douchebag Sonic. Name:Sonic The Hedgehog First apperance: Sonic the hedgehog (1991) Last appearance:Sonic R (1997) ''Sonic Begins'' The original concepts gave Sonic fangs and put him in a band with a human girlfriend named Madonna. However, a team from Sega of America, led by Madeline Schroeder "softened" the character up for an American audience by removing those elements. This pissed Sonic Team. Naka later admitted that"it was probably for the best". Sonic's appearance varies greatly depending on the medium and the style in which he is drawn. In the video games, Sonic's original design by Oshima was short and round, with short quills, a round body, and no visible irises. Artwork featuring this design and drawn by Akira Watanabe was displayed on the package artwork for Sonic the Hedgehog, and most subsequent Sonic video games featured similar designs. ''The Japanese and American versions '''American:' Sonic the Hedgehog grew up with his forest friends in the Green Hill Zone of the planet Mobius. Orphaned at an early age, Sonic fell in with a clan of rambunctious animal friends who taught him a variety of skills and tricks that you'll see him use in his video games today. Johnny Lightfoot, a rabbit, showed Sonic how to outrun every creature in the forest, while Sally Acorn, a squirrel, taught Sonic how to jump incredible distances. A bluebird Flicky, influenced Sonic with his happy fearless approach to life: Joe Sushi, a walrus instructed Sonic on how to dive and swim, while a penguin, Tux, taught Sonic how to breathe underwater. With the help of his many friends, Sonic developed cleverness, speed and a certain amount of "forest smarts." Perhaps the most important lesson of all was from Chirps, a chicken, who inadvertently helped Sonic develop the Super Sonic Spin Attack. You see, as Chirps was learning to fly, he tumbled head over heels out of his nest. Sonic teased Chirps by imitating him as he tumbled. Soon Sonic had gathered so much speed from imitating Chirps' tumble that he became a blur of quills and fur. In a feat that would forever change his life, Sonic found he had tunneled himself into the laboratory of Dr. Ovi Kintobor, a brilliant scientist. Dr. Kintobor told Sonic how he was trying to improve Mobius by ridding the planet of all evil. Sonic listened as Kintobor explained how he planned to do this using his invention, the "Retro-Ortital Chaos Compressor" (or "ROCC" for short). The ROCC can attract and transfer evil from one object into another. Technically speaking, the ROCC consists of thousands of gold rings that constantly flow good karma around the machine's core as it transfers evil from one object into another. Dr. Kintobor found the perfect objects for the transfer: six dazzling emeralds, which he called "Chaos Emeralds." Kintobor managed to pack most of the world's evil into the Emeralds, but found that once the Emeralds became evil, they were highly unstable and could "blow" at any moment. To make the Chaos Emeralds safe, Kintobor began to search for a seventh Gray Emerald which would neutralize their violent forces stabilizing the Chaos Emeralds. Kintobor installed personal computers throughout the zones of Mobius so that anyone passing by could input information that might lead to the discovery of the Gray Emerald. He also had his ROCC ready to transfer the last bit of the world's evil into the Gray Emerald. Meanwhile, Sonic and Kintobor became good friends. Under Kintobor's tutelage, Sonic developed his natural running abilities to an extraordinary degree. Using Kintobor's experimental, supersonic treadmill, Sonic trained every day to increase his speed until he broke the sound barrier! Kintobor invented special red sneakers for Sonic to protect his feet from the intense heat generated by the friction on his soles. As a matter of fact, the first time Sonic ran at the speed of sound, his quills and body became blue-hot from the supersonic shock waves and from then on, Sonic remained permanently blue. One fateful afternoon, Sonic was hanging out near the lab reading. When Kintobor suggested they have a snack, Sonic raided the lab refrigerator only to discover a single hard-boiled egg. "Peee-euugh!" said Sonic as he sniffed the rotten egg. He handed the egg to Kintobor who was carefully entering a series of complex commands into the ROCC. Unfortunately, no one is perfect, including Kintobor. When Kintobor entered a slight miscalculation, the ROCC began to spark. In just seconds, several astonishing things happened: * 1. The ROCC went bananas and zapped the Chaos Emeralds, Kintobor and the rotten egg in his hand... * The ROCC began to transfer some of the evil stored in the Chaos Emeralds over to Kintobor, changing him into the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik... * Robotnik immediately took on the physical characteristics of an egg, and bloated to grotesque proportions and... * The ROCC exploded, scattering its golden rings throughout the zones. That's how the formerly good Kintobor became the now hopelessly evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a megalomaniac who wants to control all of Mobius. "I shall control Mobius forever!" Robotnik ranted. "Oh Yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Sonic asked, cleverly fishing for Robotnik's plan. "The Emeralds - it's all in the Emeralds! Now I am evil like them. Beautiful, symmetrical, and unstoppable! I shall launch them into space and they'll help me control the world and NO ONE will ever find the Gray Emerald. No one!" Robotnik said as he was nearly frothing at the mouth with delusions of grandeur. All of the sudden Robotnik realized his mistake. "YOU! NOW YOU KNOW MY PLAN- you little walking pincushion! "YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED!" With that threat, Robotnik lunged at Sonic. But Sonic was too fast. He bolted out the back door to the lab and headed for the Green Zone to warn his friends as Robotnik's curses echoed behind him. And that's the way it all started... Japanese ALT: The Japanese really never had a back story, but this is an "Alternative" Mary Garnet was a popular writer of children's books in the U.S. during the 1940's. Her Husband was a test pilot for the U.S. Air Force. His secret project was code named "Blue Gale" who's goal was to produce the first plane that would break the sound barrier. Mary affectionately nick-named her husband "Hedgehog" because of the way his hair always struck straight up when he took off his flight helmet. The nickname stuck and it inspired Mary to decorate his leather flight jacket with a blue cartoon mascot. Since her husband was so busy flying for the Air Force, Mary had to fill in for him raising their only daughter Sherry. Mary would spend the afternoons making up stories to tell Sherry and her friends. Oddly enough, it would always seem that a hedgehog would be the hero of the story. "Sonic" the hedgehog had many fantastic adventures usually protecting innocent people and little animals from evil men. Sherry used to love hearing these stories and Mary used to love telling them to lots of children for many years. In 1947, Chuck Yeager (also a test pilot for the U.S. Air Force) became the first man to break the sound barrier to become the "fastest man alive". But a little known incident took place earlier on the same day that has been lost in the record books, eclipsed by the historic event. Another pilot called Hedeghog had set out to break the same record but with tragically different results. His ill-fated jet plane was rocketing towards the speed record when it suddenly started to vibrate violently and then exploded in a tremendous fireball! Nobody seems to remember the real name of the brave pilot, but old-timers around the airport still remember the emblem of Sonic the blue hedgehog...... About forty years later, a freelance camera woman named Meg came to town on an assignment to cover an upcoming Air Show. As she stopped for lunch, she decided to browse through an interesting looking Antique shop near the airport. Inside she discovered a very dusty old leather flight jacket with the emblem of a strange character and the letters S-O-N-I-C on the back. She tried to decide if this character was a lion, a cat, or some other strange animal. But something drew her to it and she instantly liked it a lot. She tried it on and the shopkeeper couldn't help but notice: "Say Lady..... looks like that Jacket is just your size! Do you like it?" "Why yes! It's great! It's a little dirty but.......do you know what this word SONIC means? It sounds strangely familiar. Like I've heard it before....." "Well, I guess it's probably the name of that funny-lookin critter on the back." "Sonic.. yes Sonic!... Oh I remember, he is SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I used to hear the stories from an old neighbor lady when I was a little girl. He's a little hedgehog that can run faster than sound!" Meg laughed out loud as the rush of childhood memories poured back to her. She dusted off the old jacket, eagerly paid for it, and she giggled to herself as she wore it out of the store. This immediately became a favorite possession and she wore it everywhere. She could not explain the strange sensation she felt when she w as wearing this jacket, but something made her feel quite comfortable and safe with it on. Upon arriving at the Air Show, Meg started taking pictures of all the vintage aircraft. At one point during the show, a group of old WW2 planes were doing a low-level formation fly-by when suddenly one of the planes veered off and fell to the ground! In the panic of the following explosion, Meg found herself surrounded by fire. She tried to escape but became disoriented as all she could see was a wall of flame. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her just as she was passing out from the intense heat. As she slipped into unconsciousness, all she could see was a strange blue form and she felt the sensation of tremendous acceleration. Meg woke up staring at the ceiling of a hospital room. She was a little singed and badly shaken, but not really hurt. "Have I been dreaming?" she asked herself. Her nurse told her that she had been found unconscious lying on a grassy hill miles from the airport. No one could explain how she got there, but her jacket had been burned and Meg noticed that the emblem had disappeared! Could it be? She had this strange idea that somehow Sonic must have saved her, but she stopped short of saying anything because she didn't want to sound crazy. Even though it seemed impossible, all she could say was "I don't know.....". Later, as she developed the pictures in the camera of the last moments of the Air Show, Meg's heart stopped as the last exposure came into view. It showed the blurred image of a large pair of red shoes with a white stripe..... SONIC!!! ''DoucheBag Sonic is born THAT FUCKING RETARD ILL CHOKE HIM WITH MY OWN SHIT! After the failure of Sonic X-treme sega became desprate, then some sega worker on crack made Cyborg-teen robots and injected them with drugs too,thus begining the companys new modo, Money. after forcing and killing people to buy SAWNEEK ADD-VENTRR Sega made more crappy games to come, still to this day forcing fags to buy their games. 'What happened to the real Sonic?' Sega put him in a universe that re-lives all of his life 1. Concept 2. Creation 3.Living his games (1991-1997) 4.Sonic's Decline(Douchebag Sonic's birth) Then the cycle repeats over and over again. Sawneek Genereshons ''' '' '''Douchebag Sonic: OH YOU RUN! I RUN TOO!!! EXTREEEMEEE!!!! IM HIGH :3 HAHAHA U FATTTT LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Y BLACK EYESSS?? IM FASTER THAN UUUU!LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL '''Sonic: '''Cool story bro. It is said that Sega got Sonic back from the fifth demension and forced him to run with Douchebag Sonic, Sonic refused. Then sega told sonic a lie that they were going to bring him back forever and kill Doucehbag Sonic. but SEGA LIED. EDN Category:SAWNEEK ADD-VENTRR Category: